Usuario discusión:Brandon Makunouchi
Hola!!! bienvenido a pokestory!!! :) me gusto tu historia... espero que podamos ser amigos :D atte: Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 06:24 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Mis favoritos... son bulbasaur y turtwig (los mismos de mi firma :P) cuales son los tuyos? Por cierto, si quieres agregar aqui, puedes hacerlo editando tu pagina de usuario....´ ...pero si me agregas en wikidex tambn esta bien... yo t agregare alla tmbn... hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 20:16 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Ke ay Jeje me gusta tu historia puedes decirles alos que conoscas de esta pagina Ok adios Zdark 03:18 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Archivo:EP521_Elekid_usando_puño_trueno.png Ok Ok ja eestas No ni idea mi forma de exditar no cambio en nada nisiquiera se como hacerlo okZdark 13:22 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, Primero que nada gracias por leer y queria agreder tu propuesta, pero al ser Salamence mi pokemon preferido no quería dejarlo afuera de esta historia, y tener otro dragón más ya sería demasiado. Gracias por tu opinion, e igualmente es muy probable que lo incluya, aunque en mi viaje por Sinnoh. Ah 2 cosas mas, 1) Te gustaría ser mio amigo en http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/ ?? Y 2) Me parecería bueno que más adelante nuestros protagonistas se cruzen, ya sea en la Liga o en otra región. Tiinchovaldez 22:33 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Usemos el chat Ey hablemos por el chat para rreglar lo de encontrarnos en nuestras historias. Sigue estos pasos Arriba a la derecha clickea donde dice MÁS despues en Organizar Widgets y ahi en el sgçigno de mas positivo donde dice Chat y uando actuzalizes el chat aparecera en el menu de la izquierda jaja justo ahora lo dices justo estabaq escribiendo que conocia un chico, jajaja me descubriste justo si empeze de nuevo porque si era contemporaneo a ash ketchum nunca nos ibamos a poder cruzar porq seria impensado que viera un gible o un larvitar en la primera temporada, ni siquiera un elekid, por eso empeze. Cuando llego te aviso Tiinchovaldez 22:45 8 nov 2010 (UTC) te molesta? oye, como nos cruzaremos, te molestaria que yo tambien vaya al paraiso eevee??(el episodio sera distinto, solo que sera en ese lugar) gracias oye si quieres nos vemos en ciudad azafran o ciudad azulona (no se a cual iras primero porq en los juegos es azulona y en el anime azafran) asi puede seguir con tu historia oye, se ve muy chico en el nuevo estilo de wikia, me parece bien que como eres admin cambies los colores en monobook que se ve mejor. Tiinchovaldez 19:59 10 nov 2010 (UTC) amigo Tus histroias son buenas y asombrosas jeje espero ke sigas asi Zdark 23:26 26 nov 2010 (UTC) cierto Si es que para ellos tengo planeado otra cosa y gracias por decirmelo Zdark 01:57 27 nov 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Me encanto tu idea, pero como q los dos salimos primeros? Tiinchovaldez 19:18 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Seria mejor Creo que sería mejor que los 2 perdieramos en cuartos o por ahi, etc y que Luis gane el tercer puesto, que sea el que mejor le fue, asi le damos protagonismo. PD: Estaria bueno que lucharas contra Luis y qe te gane, sería algo inesperado PD2: Si te gusta la idea pon que el torneo lo gana mi rival la final que juega contra felipe, q venia de ganarle a luis en semisTiinchovaldez 19:46 30 nov 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Yo hare 2 breves capitulos y luego nos conocemos. Tiinchovaldez 19:57 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Blog Hola, por favor lee la entrada que hize en mi blog para mejorar la wiki. Desde ya muchas gracias Tiinchovaldez 00:00 1 dic 2010 (UTC) mirala mira mi nueva propuesta para la web en mi blog, Tiinchovaldez 19:06 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Fijate Oye, termine la batalla, fijate si te gusta. Cualquier cambio q quieras hacer avisame Tiinchovaldez 23:26 3 dic 2010 (UTC) oye Amigo te puedo preguntar un personaje con el que te identifiques en los juegos anime o manga para dibujar esque voy a hacer una especie de logo o dibujo Zdark 21:33 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Buena idea De acuerdo que lo gane el seór del Rypherior. PD: Acuerdate cuando sube suna imagen de mm, ponle de nombre Pidgeotto_MM no le pongas Cara_De_Pidgeotto. Ahora renombre las que subiste, pero acuerdate para despues Tiinchovaldez 21:42 5 dic 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Perfecto, ya mismo lo termino, pero dime tu vas a Ciudad Azafran o a Ciudad Azulona primero? Recuerda que Ash fue primero a Azafran. Elije tú, y yo voy por el otro camino Tiinchovaldez 17:58 7 dic 2010 (UTC) chido esta muy bueno creo que hare otra version del dibujo y pondre el protagonista de cada historia: Alex de New Adventures,Rai de Next Generation,Brandon de Sankonmon,Drake de Las Aventuras de Drake,Sara de Silver adventures,Angelo de Pokémon: Al rescate de las aves legendarias.~,Heart de hEART AND SOUL,Fredy de Legends Of Masterz,y Gerard --Alex 19:17 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola HOLA, yo soy el nuevo usuario: Nagovipo el que iso Mi viaje pokemon comienza y leí tu historia y es ASOMBROSA Y GENIAL, enserio muy buena. Me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi amigo.--Nagovipo. entonces mira, si los 2 son hembra, mejor dejemos esa idea para despues o usala tu en otro episodio, separemonos en el final de este episodio.Tiinchovaldez 20:05 18 dic 2010 (UTC) me gusta me gusto tu idea de vulpix, fijate q ya lo puse en vez de larvitar, vulpix. Tambien empeze el capitulo de los huevos, hice q tu y yo nos separaramos para buscar asi caa uno tenia su propia aventura. que haya 2 huevos, y que queden invertidos, es decir, sally con el de vulpix y tita con el de cynda Tiinchovaldez 20:13 20 dic 2010 (UTC) al final al final decidi que no evolucionara, creo q asi esta bien. ya hice los cambios en las historias, donde decia charmeleon lo puse charmander.Tiinchovaldez 20:31 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Sankiii amigo anmigo te suigiero hacer une episodio especial de Navidad pasala bien --Alex 19:04 23 dic 2010 (UTC) yo voy hacer eso xd p.d:es si kieres no ha fuerza claro, pero amigo, claro que te ayudo, pero en la pagina de Brandon no esta la info de su atuendo. Ponla o dimela por mensaje asi te hago el artwork Tiinchovaldez 20:38 25 dic 2010 (UTC) no te diste cuenta que algo que no te diste cuenta es que el hitmonlee de luis se fue con el profesor oak pero el solo tenia 5 pokémon en su equipo. Solo eso Tiinchovaldez 21:23 25 dic 2010 (UTC) dime amigo, dime otro color para la chaqueta de brandon , porq el blanco no sale tan bien.. Tiinchovaldez 22:08 25 dic 2010 (UTC) dime oye, hice una base de brandon, dime si te gusta el DIBUJO, los colores se pueden cambiar. Aqui esta [1] Tiinchovaldez 00:02 26 dic 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo Ok, ya le pondre blanco en la remera y una parte de las zapatillas, y despues lo subo Todo lo que hago es posible gracias a la magia del Photoshop, jeje Tiinchovaldez 00:10 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Gracias por ayudarme. Bueno la serie se llama Mi viaje pokemon, Mi viaje pokemon comienza! es mas bien la primera generacion.--Nagovipo Y? Y ahora tengo que hacer Mi Viaje Pokemon Comienza! (2) para seguir escribiendo? Oye Dejame decirte que tu historia va muy bien y que mi favorito es el capitulo 12 ya lo lei 3 veces y es genial.--Alex 01:11 28 dic 2010 (UTC) arrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg maldito como isiste tu ilustracion bastardo dime--Bismoke 15:17 28 dic 2010 (UTC) pregunta de vida o muerte evoluciono a tsutaja a janobii--Bismoke 23:49 2 ene 2011 (UTC) olle mi rival ponelo se llama andres escobar--Bismoke 23:55 2 ene 2011 (UTC) olle conoses el opera pasa algo que deba saber si lo descargo--Bismoke 17:23 8 ene 2011 (UTC) haaaaa opera es un navegador y ponle un nose te doi a elegir region kanto:squirtle jotho:totodile shino:piplup o un metag se llama andres escobar se supone que me debaeria bencer en el primer encuentro--Bismoke 17:23 12 ene 2011 (UTC)xao haaaaa opera es un navegador y ponle un nose te doi a elegir region kanto:squirtle jotho:totodile shino:piplup o un metag se llama andres escobar se supone que me debaeria bencer en el primer encuentro--Bismoke 17:23 12 ene 2011 (UTC)xao como voy? Hola Sanki, como cres que esta quedando mi historia? Esta mejor? porque creo que no estaba tan buena antes. Y estan mas largas? La tuya va genial!--Nagovipo 18:55 14 ene 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo necesito opinion ola, me puedes decir como va mi historia por favor y que le falta ANGRUBY 20:20 20 ene 2011 (UTC) ya ok ok disculpa si te respondo muy atrasado pero ase tiempo k no memeto en el pc por k me estaba dando buelta el heart gold en ds y tengo el pokewalker lo malo es k no lo biste y hace que los gibles se pelen como si no hubiera mañana ha i para una diferencia hace al otro shiny--Bismoke 21:24 20 ene 2011 (UTC) bis ... Olle Sanki, te preguntaba como le cambio el nombre a un articulo, te acuerdas cuando me ayudaste para seguir escribiendo mi historia? El articulo se llamaba "Mi Viaje Pokémon" y luego lo cambiaste por "Mi Viaje Pokémon Comienza -1-" Como ago eso? Cambiando el tema, me encata tu histori, como está la mía? Ha mejorado? O le falta algo? Sinceramente. Gracias =)--Nagovipo 11:49 21 ene 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Oye Se me olvido disculparme por no pedirte permiso para lo del paraiso Eevee espero ke no aya problema ok y Gracias --Alex 00:38 28 ene 2011 (UTC) brandon pajero brandon escribe mas sankonmon kiero ber como benso a andres--Bismoke 01:43 29 ene 2011 (UTC)bis pajero no mas haaaa y pierde un gim por lo menos --Bismoke 01:47 29 ene 2011 (UTC) x bis weno lo que sea pero escribe pajero no mas--Bismoke 00:01 30 ene 2011 (UTC) respuestas thumb|left1) para el huevo de sally falta poco 2) me olvide poner que drake le mando el huevo a su madre, ahora lo pongo en la historia 3) aqui esta tu imagen de butterfree usando viento cortante, espero que te guste. Si necesitas otra no dudes en pedirmela SI! Dale! En Azulona sería perfecto, a mí me faltan 3 episodios para llegar, primero terminar el que estoy haciendo luego era uno en la torre fantasma, y el tercero es cuando el focil de Nacho revive. Luego de eso yo llego a Azulona. =D --Nagovipo 11:16 9 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Oye Sankii Te gustaria que nuestros personajes se encontraran hablo de mis personajes de Cronicas de un Campeon y Camino hacia el maestro,t8uu historia muy bien sige asi --Crow 23:16 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Momento preciso Sanki? O si puedo, puedo llamarte Brandon? Bueno, la cosa es cuando sería el mejor momento para encontrarnos en Azulona. Porque yo tengo que ir al gimnacio y mi hermana al concurso. Tal vez puedes hacer participar a Thita en el concurso y se enfrentan en las finales. Despues de eso mi hermana y la tuya se hacen amigas y entonces nos conosemos todos. Solo es una propuesta, si tienes algo mejor yo te escucho. Estoy esperando el momento! =D --Nagovipo 00:38 13 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Claro! Que bueno que te gustó la idea, y si seria buena idea derrotar al equipo rocket. Podríamos enfrentarlos en su base secreta dentro del casino de azulona. --Nagovipo 20:05 15 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo si Lo de Rick y Nick se oye bien,y lo de encontrarnos talvez por Ciudad Fucshia pero primero me encontrare con Vicente. --Crow 22:18 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro Es una buena idea, aunque yo tambien había pensado que quisas podriamos encontrarlos en isla tera en donde planean despertar a las aves legendarias aunque era solo una idea. En Jhoto lamento que mi personaje participa el final de la temporada, en Jhoto iba a hecer a Nacho el principal de mi historia, quisas te encuentres con el pero yo aparesco al final de la historia. Bueno creo que estamos bien con el contenido de nuestra aventura juntos, pero cuantos capitulos podemos estar juntos porq le dije a Zdark que me encontraría con Ax en Fucshia. Y.......te molestaria si Jose puede ganar el concurso de azulona esque ella solo tiene un liston....no lo tomes a mal despues de todo tu y tiincho son mis mejores amigos aqui. olle vas a participar en el proyecto de zdark? --Nagovipo 14:11 16 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo un regalo amigo, toma esto que hice para el charmeleon de luis, espero que te guste y te sirva thumb|left Tiinchovaldez 15:21 16 feb 2011 (UTC) pues... 1° Yo me imaginé que al vencer al equipo rocket mewtwo estaba involucrado con la cosa, y que en isla tera podriamos hacer algo contra las aves legenarias que desperto el equipo rocket pero bueno 2°En la segunda temporada de mi historia (en Jhoto) Nacho se vuelve el principal y el es el que enfrenta a los lideres de gimnacio, luego al final de la historia cuando se supone que derrotamos finalmente al equipo rocket aparesco con mi hermana para la batalla. 3°Yo tambien tengo una es Pokemon Wars Olle? Como te coordinaste con tiicho para lo de los textos, titulos y batallas cuando se encontraron? --Nagovipo 18:26 18 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Listo Sanki, yo ya estoy en lo del concurso. Se supone que el concurso contiene la exibicion mas los 8 participantes que pasan osea que tita y jose tendran que hacer 2 combates antes de enfrentarse en la final. Asi que el principio del concurso lo hacemos por nuestra parte y en la final nos coordinamos. Te quería preguntar si Tita se podía enfrentar contra Cristian (el rival de Jose) para su segunda batalla, esque me vino la idea de que Javiera (rival de Jose) se enfrenta contra cristian en la primera ronda de batallas y revelan que en realidad son hermanos, en el combate gana cristian y luego pierde contra Tita. No sé.....bueno --Nagovipo 10:15 21 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo ... Si, creo que se olvido dibujar a growlithe. Y creo bien de que son 2 combates porque me fijé en wikidex y todos los concursos pasan 8 personas (exepto en los de hoenn donde solo pasan 4) asi que sería el primer combate donde son 8 participantes luego la semifinal donde quedan 4 y luego la final donde quedan Tita y jose. --Nagovipo 07:57 22 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Pokemons Sanki dime los pokemon que usará tita en el concurso. Jose usará: Exibicion: -Buneary combates: -Piplup -Vulpix y contra tita usará: -Taillow (quería hacer que taillow evolucionara) Mira Los juezes dan una puntuacion sobre 30 de la exibicion, luego los que pasan son los que tuvieron los mejores resultados. Entiendes. --Nagovipo 21:50 24 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo La batalla Brandon continua tu la batalla de Tita y Cristian, luego quien empieza la batalla entre Jose y tita y quien la termina? Y, nosotros solo estaremos juntos para derrotar al equipo rocket o despues de eso viajamos juntos 1 o 2 episodios mas? Gracias, Saludos --Nagovipo 23:41 28 feb 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Ok Oka, tu avisame nomas cuando quieras que siga la pelea de tita y jose. Categorias Brandon? Como se saca un personaje de una categoría? Esque tengo un gran enredo en mis personajes y sus categorias.--Nagovipo 13:56 2 mar 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo BUENA IDEA Exelente idéa, me parece muy bien. Agamoslo asi =D.--Nagovipo 22:33 4 mar 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Dale Me parece buena idea. Estoy muy emocionado! =D --Nagovipo 10:19 8 mar 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Y algo mas Brandon, al final me preguntaba que si Ambipom junto a Elekid podían mandar a volar al equipo rocket juntos, Elekid aprendiendo electrocañon y Ambipom Ultima báza. --Nagovipo 13:17 17 mar 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Listo Ya terminé el capitulo 37. El pokemon de nacho era un Buizel que ya hize eclosionar. Bueno, tenía la ídea que cuando nos separamos y nosotros 2 estamos en el laboratorio encontremos a los rocket mutando a Mewtwo que nos ayuda al final a derrotar a Giovani, tambien me pensé que el soldado rocket con el que yo, mi hermana y nacho nos hemos enfrentado revelara que era el hijo de Giovani y cuando derrotemos a Giovani, el pase a ser el lider tratando de renacer al equipo rocket en jhoto, no sé que te parece pero bueno. --Nagovipo 07:38 19 mar 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo claro y thumb|104px claro que te hare la imagen de elekid, el artwork de tita lo tengo casi terminado, ella me lo habia pedido hace tiempo pero no enconuentro los zapatos adecuados aun. Por cierto, creo que este artwork viejo de Drake se parece mas a tu descripcion de Brandon, si quieres puedes usarlo. El que digo es este La segunda prueba Brandon, tengo una idea para la segunda prueba de el campamento pokemon, podría ser una carrera de obstaculos que tiene 5 etapas, 1: Una busqueda del tesoro en un bosque, 2: Luego al encontrar el tesoro van a un lago en medio del bosque y tienen que cruzarlo, 3: Pasan el lago y tienen que hacer 5 tiros al blanco, 4: Podría ser con un pokemon volador que tendrían que conseguir un anillo y llevarlo a la entrada de una cueva, 5: atravesar la cueva y el primero que llega gana. Despues de eso nos despedimos y seguimos cada uno por su lado. --Nagovipo 11:38 22 mar 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Si se oye genial ME parece bien entonces despues de despedirme de Vicente.--Crow 23:27 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Dale Bueno, pero agamoslo solo para los combates para que nuestros pokemon participen tambien en el campamento. --Nagovipo 11:26 24 mar 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo aqui tienes aqui tienes tu imagen de elekid thumb Claro! Estoy de acuerdo con que los pokemon nos sigan! Es muy buena idea y ademas me arregla porque quería capturar un Croagunk en Sinnoh =). --Nagovipo 09:23 5 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Muy bien El capitulo termino muy bien, y por cierto fue un placer haber hecho esto contigo =). Espero que podamos hacer algo parecido en Jhoto o mas adelante. --Nagovipo 09:30 6 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Artwork de Tita thumb|left|Titaamigo, aqui tienes el artwork de tita, dime si le gusta o si le falta algo. Saludos, Tiinchovaldez 22:40 6 abr 2011 (UTC) weon olle dejame benser a andres porfa oye............ bueno nada mas--Bismoke 23:23 12 abr 2011 (UTC) El problema Esque lo que pasa que yo ya tenía los capitulos preparados y para la sexta me quedaban unos 5 o 6 episodios.....no sé si vale la pena. Tu que dices? --Nagovipo 19:14 16 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Pues... Yo creo que iré a Jhoto porque ay mas gimnacios y mas aventura, y por cierto....creo que cambie de opinion sobre que yo no participe en Jhoto, esque encontré que sería muy malo que el personaje principal no aparesca hasta Sinnoh asi que....yo voy a Jhoto. =) --Nagovipo 19:25 16 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Esta muy bueno! El capitulo esta muy bueno pero creo que la batalla de Charmander y Golbat durara un poco mas para que no evolucionara tan rapido. Y tu que opinas de los mios (me refiero desde el 41 al 45). --Nagovipo 19:51 16 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Lo arreglaré Si, es verdad que es un poco raro que Nacho sea el unico sin captturar un Eevee asi que lo voy a arreglar. Saludos =D. --Nagovipo 20:28 16 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo La liga Brandon, quería preguntarte hasta donde llegaras tu y Luis en la liga para estar coordinados, yo pienso dejar a Vicho entre los 8 mejores. Y....se me había ocurrido que despues la derrota definitiva de los Rocket (que será en Jhoto) no habría lider de gimnacio en ciudad verde, entonces se me ocurrio que si Nacho, que vive en ciudad verde, pueda llegar a la final en la liga de Jhoto y en ese momento nos atacan los rocket. Entonces despues de derrotarlos se me ocurrio si le ofrecían a nacho ser el lider de gimnacio, no se si te gustará pero.....aun falta para eso. Saludos --Nagovipo 09:51 20 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo. Ok Pues lo dejaré en los 16 mejores, en Jotho viajaré con Nacho y su prima que era hija del prof.elm entonces revelo que el era su tio. Luego como el queda en las finales de la liga y derrotamos al equipo rocket, Nacho se queda en el gimnacio y yo con mi hermana nos vamos a Hoenn alli vamos a conocer a un amigo. Que bueno que te gustó la idea, saludos, cuidate =D. --Nagovipo 05:49 21 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo duda Hola, tenia unda duda, ya que ganaras la medalla gub, cual es la que no ganaras, la de isla canela o la de ciudad verde?? o ganaras 9 medallas? saludos Tiinchovaldez 23:38 21 abr 2011 (UTC) perfecto perfecto, me causo gracia lo de pervertido jaja Tiinchovaldez 23:42 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Jajaja! Dale! Dile a tu hermana que su idea me gustó! JAJAJAJAJA! Muy buena! Y sobre el equipo rocket, estoy deacuerdo =). Que estes bien, saludos! --Nagovipo 17:51 22 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Seremos 2 Peleará en los gimnacios de Johto conmigo. Como tu con Luis en Kanto. Quería empezar la segunda temporada 3 meses despues de la liga kanto. Nacho recibe una carta de su tio (el prof.elm) y lo invita a Johto, Nacho me invita a ir con el y yo con Nacho vamos a Johto. Alli nos quedamos con el prof.elm y su hija Sofi (prima de Nacho), hasta que (como en el juego) le roban un pokemon al prof elm, entonces yo, Nacho y Sofi cruzamos la region en busca del ladron. En el transcurso Nacho deside enfrentar los gimnacios conmigo para hacerse mas fuerte. Que te parece? Saludos --Nagovipo 07:26 23 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Pues... Pues, me imaginé que Jose se iba a entrenar con mi mamá en el monte plateado para sus concursos. En la batalla final contra el equipo rocket ella aparece para unirse a la lucha. --Nagovipo 21:02 23 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Exacto Dale, voy a hacer que nuestra mamá diga eso. Jajjajaja! Creer que evolucionaría con día soleado. Bueno, saludos =). --Nagovipo 19:39 25 abr 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Oye Oye,que slowking sepa usar llamarada,surf,psiquico,proteccion,velo sagrado y mega puño. El espectacular hombre rotom(CUALQUIER COSA DIME,YA.) 20:22 1 may 2011 (UTC) Jaja Jajajajajaj,que graciosa la pregunta de tu hermana en Sankomon,eres un super escritor. El espectacular hombre rotom(CUALQUIER COSA DIME,YA.) 20:26 1 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por colocarme en sankomon,gracias,oye,que no se te olvide mi nombre,dufftin,asi me llamo,pero si quieres inventame otro. Nota:creo que algun dia colocare una de mis 50 historias pokemon en esta wiki. El espectacular hombre rotom(CUALQUIER COSA DIME,YA.) 20:42 1 may 2011 (UTC) Si Me parece una excelente idea, ahora mismo lo hago Tiinchovaldez 23:41 2 may 2011 (UTC) tambien amigo, tambien se me ocurro una recomendacion para darte, solo si quieres claro. Como haras que juegen el gimnasio gub te recomiendo que este sea del tipo siniestro, ya que si te fijas los gimnasios de kanto y johto se complementan y no se repite el tipo entre ellos y si lo haces de bicho habira dos tipo bicho (gub y el 1ero de johto) en cambio el unico tipo q no tiene gimnasio en kanto ni en johto es siniestro, asi q creo qu seria mejor. Solo eso, usalo si quieres saludos Tiinchovaldez 00:00 3 may 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por ayudarme en mi articulo,a mi tambien me dio risa mi propia historia xd,esa es una de mis50 historias escritas en un libro hecho por mi en mi casa. El espectacular hombre rotom(CUALQUIER COSA DIME,YA.) 22:57 5 may 2011 (UTC) Nota:seguire a veces editando mi articulo por que no puedo dejarlo con un episodio. Un problema confuso Brandon, necesito ayuda porq tengo un problemilla. Lo q pasa es q me dejé llevar por tener (para mi) mi equipo perfecto (Ambipom, Pikachu...). Ahora, el problema es q Staraptor y Chimchar son de Sinnoh y Croconaw de Johto y no sé que haré para capturar en esas regiones. Mi equipo en kanto ubiera sido: Ambipom, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Ivisaur, Growlithe y Poliwhirl. En vez de Pidgeot tengo a Staraptor, en vez de Poliwhirl y tengo a Growlithe y a Chimchar al mismo tiempo. Me e estado pasando el rollo de si dejar la wuea como esta o cambiarla por los pokemon de la region, hacerlo significaría escribir muchas cosas denuevo y casi no me imagino a mi sin Croconaw en kanto. Estoy muy confuso y no sé que hacer. Si puedes, porfavor ayudame. Gracias y Saludos.--Nagovipo 19:47 8 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo no problem no hay problema si caxo xD--Bismoke 21:47 8 may 2011 (UTC) es que me gusto tu idea, pero veras tengo una idea especial con el huevo para el último capítulo de la temporada, que es donde se abrira. Gracias de todas formas Tiinchovaldez 00:21 10 may 2011 (UTC) me gusta me gusta el cambio, creo que hace que todo tenga mucho mas sentido. Saludos Tiinchovaldez 01:40 10 may 2011 (UTC) Me parece Genial Se entiende mejor y e mas interesante. --Crow 01:45 10 may 2011 (UTC) perdona perdona,pero....,no se crear paginas de personajes,intente copir la d brandon alcaide para hacer la mia pero no pude,ME HARIAS ESTE FAVOR,SI QUIERES,OBIO QUE DIRAS QUE NO:¿me harias las paginas de mis personajes? ¡Probopass! 18:52 10 may 2011 (UTC) La Decision Brandon, e decidido. Lo dejaré como esta. En Johto, que es donde dbería ir Croconaw pondré a Poliwhirl que era el que iba en Kanto. En Sinnoh, que es donde debería ir Chimchar y Staraptor pondré...otros pokemon para no decirselo altiro ;). Gracias por tu ayuda amigo. --Nagovipo 21:39 12 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo P.D: Por o que me dijiste de capturar otro pokemon y una manada lo haré. En el episodio de la torre fantasma capturaré al Haunter y en la zona safari una manada de Nidoran machos y hmbras. Los episodios quedaron muy buenos! chuqui que opinas? Tiinchovaldez 01:16 13 may 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|Chuqui Oka La verdad es que los Nidoran hembras no me gustan mucho asi que será de puros Nidoran machos. Saludos. --Nagovipo 08:33 13 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo oye Acaso,quieres que en tu historia sea novio de tifanny,no es que me moleste pero.... --Yo,el maestro rotom,el que ama los mensajes. 00:58 14 may 2011 (UTC) Es que,jamás me imagine eso,pero,tampoco me imagine que estaria en más de un episodio,uan vez se me vio a la cabeza que quiza me colocarias como un persoanje que acompañara al tuyo en el viaje,pero luego pese:´´es imposible´´ Ya,me relax,perdoname,leo a cada rato tu historia si cambiaste algo,SOY UN FAN. brandon.................................... me siento inutil de no poder ayudarte en escribir sankonmon pero si necesitas algo dime porfa--Bismoke 23:11 18 may 2011 (UTC) olle k ondael jodido ese de arriba --Bismoke 23:13 18 may 2011 (UTC) oye Amigo,bueno,casi amigo,si quieres te ayudo en darte ideas para Sankomon o yo mismo escribo un poco,esque ultimamente no has escrito nada,creo que estas en blanco xd. --Yo,el maestro rotom,el que ama los mensajes. 23:39 19 may 2011 (UTC) Perdón Perdón,no sabia que...,bueno,todo les decimos algo a la profe alguna vez,perdonameeeeeeeeeeee,no sabiaaaaaaaa. --Yo,el maestro rotom,el que ama los mensajes. 20:30 20 may 2011 (UTC) ¡Guau! Eres un esperto en el arte de la escritura pokemon,que raro que tienes pocos fans,¡por fin cree mi propia wiki!,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES SUPER BRANDON!!!!!!!!!!!! Nota:¿Bismoke me dijo ``jodido``? Nota 2:De verdad,perdon por lo de que te quedaste en blanco,no sabia el problemita que tuviste. --Yo,el maestro rotom,el que ama los mensajes. 00:59 25 may 2011 (UTC) Pregunta ¿puedo hacer un articulo de ´´Dufftin? --Yo,el maestro rotom,el que ama los mensajes. 00:04 27 may 2011 (UTC) aqui tienes Archivo:Cara_de_Tepig.png y Archivo:Snivy_MM.png Solo para que sepas, estas imagenes no las hago yo, me las hace un amigo, no me gustaria robarle el crédito jeje. Si quieres más, solo pidemelas y tratare en conseguirtelas los más rapido posible. Saludos Tiinchovaldez 01:20 27 may 2011 (UTC) Oye Ya cree Dufftin,no la hice completamente,si quieres has el resto o yo lo hago en otro momento. --Yo,el maestro rotom,el que ama los mensajes. 18:11 28 may 2011 (UTC) oye Oye,si a veces no sabes que hacer,metete a mi wiki y ayudame,no quiero que te vayas de ets awiki,solo te pido que por favor me ayudes,soy el unico usuario de mi wiki,el link es este:http://es.misterios.wikia.com ¡Probopass! 01:01 29 may 2011 (UTC) Puedes... Puedes leer el primer episodio de mi historia,soy nuevo en este wiki. Todo es mas potente con veneno 18:53 29 may 2011 (UTC) dale Bueno, lo pondremos como en la mitad del capitulo y llegan como refuerzo de los rocket. Aunque yo tendré que hacerlo mas tarde porq me voy a acostar. Como dije, estoy viviendo un año en francia (pero solo me quedan 2 meses para volver a Chile) y tengo 6 horas mas de diferencia con Chile. Si ves a la hora que me conecto te puede pareser extraño que sea tan temprano no? es porq por ejemplo cuando alla son las 3 de la tarde aqui son las 9 de la noche. Es por eso que me conecto a otra hora en comparasion de alla asi que no puedo hacerlo hoy pero mañana voy a escribir mas =). Saludos --Nagovipo 19:50 29 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo El Gran Festival Olle Brandon, me estoy acercando al momento del gran festival y quiero saber algunas cosas: El gran festival lo hacemos con batallas dobles o solo con un pokemon? Y como somos Jose, Tita y Vicky no podemos hacer que alguna de ellas quede en las finales o semi. Entonces me preguntaba cuantas rondas podrían haber? pensando que en los concursos normales son: excibicion, batalla, semifinal y final. Yo almenos quiero que hallan suficientes rondas para que cada uno pueda usar a todos los pokemon de su equipo (osea 6) pero eso si que sería largo. Y si hacemos la exibicion, 3 batallas y de alli en adelante (podría decirse que estan entre las 8 mejores) se usan 2 pokemon a la vez. No se, que opinas? como lo hacemos? --Nagovipo 04:45 31 may 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo jaja jaja amigo, ya lo tenia planeado, pero si quieres te lo digo... Charmeleon estara dentro de su pokebola, pero en Johto los dos viajaran junto a Drake y el final de lo que pasara en johto será algo que tendra a charmeleon/charizard como protagonista principal. Asi que quedense tranquilos, no estara de lado, es solo ahora que mostrare la historia de Sneasel un poco. Saludos Tiinchovaldez 01:46 1 jun 2011 (UTC oka Bueno, hagamoslo doble total, pero creo que debe durar almenos unos 4 capitulos como dijo Martín: nos encontramos + excibiciones + 32 mejores y 16 mejores + 8 mejores en donde pierden. La verdad es que Jose ya a perdido un concurso, el de ciudad carmín, iba a hacer que participe en uno en Isla Canela en donde iba a perder denuevo pero como estaba en el encuentro no podía hacerlo. Saludos --Nagovipo 04:50 1 jun 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Unos detalles Brandon, si quieres tu puedes ganar la 8 medalla antes del gran festival pero yo no puedo porq voy a hacer el encuentro con Angruby y juntos ganamos la 8 medalla. P.D: Voy a tratar de agrandar y hacer mas capitulos de divercion en Jhoto porq tienes razón que no esta muy bien evolucionar o atrapar a los pokemon cada 2 capitulos pero igual creo que 157 capitulos es algo exajerado(porq piensa que algunos son solo para hacer el debut de los pokemon de la region cuando aun no los conocen), trataré de hacer mas de 100. P.D1: Mira, los pokemon que me quedan por evolucionar son: Eevee que lo evolucionaré en Umbreon en mi batalla completa contra Jose, mi Bulbasaur lo evolucionaré en el 8 gimnacio y a Chimchar en la liga. P.D2: Tambien me fijaré en el equipo de Nacho mas seguido. charizard de luis thumb|leftaqui esta la imagen que me pediste del charizard de luis, espero que te guste. Saludos Tiinchovaldez 02:18 3 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: Si,me gusto,ya me esperaba el romance y viaje con Tifanny. Nota:Para la liga o festival o los dos,me gustaria que Shieldon estara evolucionado y supiera Cabeza de hierro,Gigs impacto,Foco resplandor,Protección Y Defensa de hierro y que tenga un Rotom forma corte que sepa:Lluevehojas,Rayo solar,Trueno,Bola de sombra,Protección y Destello. --Yo,el maestro rotom,el que ama los mensajes. 21:33 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Capitulos mejorados Olle Brandon, e hecho un grandes cambios ultimamente en los capitulos de la primera parte de Mi viaje Pokémon y en el cap 16 de la segunda. Podrías leerlos y darme tu opinion? --Nagovipo 17:07 5 jun 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo hey amigo Disculpa si no te he contestado esque mi computadora estaba descompuesta pero ya esta bien ya podre escribir y si creo que ahi que aserlo en esos capitulos ok cuidate..Crow 02:32 7 jun 2011 (UTC) dos cosas dos cosas amigo... 1) Los episodios te estan quedando bien, sigue asi, además vas rápido, me gusto lo de moby-dick jeje.. y 2) recien vi tu pagina de sankonmon y vi que nuestra segunda temporada se llama igual "aventuras en johto" ajajajja los buenos escritores piensan parecido xD Tiinchovaldez 23:54 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Sipi Yes, es la copa del gran festival. La saqué de una imagen parecida en el anime. --Nagovipo 04:47 10 jun 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Feliz cumple! Cumpleaños feliz! Cumpleaños feliz! Feliz cumpleaños Brandon! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Jajajaja! Que guena loco, ahora tenis 14! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y que lo pases bacan! --Nagovipo 05:30 10 jun 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo feliz cumpleaños!!! feliz cumpleaños Brandon! Espero que lo pases genila! Saludos y felicidades! Tu amigo, Tiinchovaldez 15:44 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Jejeje! Jajaja! Vamos, no eres un anciano. Jajaja! Yo soy el enano, soy el menor de aqui ¬¬. Pues creo que podrías dejar o a Tauros o a Espeon. --Nagovipo 16:50 10 jun 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo Felicidades(atrasadas jejeje) Feliz cumpleaños disculpa si no te lo dije antes pero no pude hjaja lo siento pásala genial y lo de el encuentro claro seria genial Crow 16:50 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Pero como? Pero como lo hariamos? Se supone que las 2 serían derrotadas en los 8 mejores y en el gran festival no podemos hacer que halla un empate. O si? Si es el caso, supongo que si. Tu que pensabas? --Nagovipo 18:43 18 jun 2011 (UTC)Nagovipo ya wn ya dale un beldum un squirtle o algo tipo agua nada tipo hierva lo otro lo sejo a tu eleccion talvez un absol no se be tu gracias por venasur.... gracias por venasury por charizard te pasaste--Bismoke 21:00 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Un pedido Hola Brandon, ya estoy a un capitulo del gran festival! Estoy muy emocionado. Bueno, quería preguntarte si podía hacer que tu Pidgeot y el equipo rocket (me refiero a Lirian, Michael y Skitty) aparescan en el capitulo que estoy escribiendo ahora? (osea: El regreso a Pueblo Paleta). Es solo para este nomas y si te molesta no importa porq no es exactamente obligatorio. Pues saludos y hasta el gran festival! Tu amigo --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 17:40 23 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! P.D: Por ahora se me ocurrio un pequeño resumen de lo que podríamos hacer en el primer capitulo del gran festival: llegada a ciudad verde, encuentro con amigos, inscripcion a gran festival, fiesta en la que rocket interrumpen y roban la copa y chicas los derrotan, inauguracion del festival. Bastante resumido eh? jajajaja! Mi viaje pokemon 6 Olle Brandon, que piensas de este nuevo dibujo para la parte 6: 400px --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 11:09 24 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Brandon, quería preguntarte si aveces podría ayudarte un pichintun en la Zona Zero! Tengo varias ideas sobre actividades. --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 11:30 25 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! mmmm Pues, no sé tanto porq eso estaría dandome nuevamente 84 capitulos y ahora si que no puedo borrar ninguno porq los tenía todos planeados y tambien pienso en mi encuentro con Angruby, pero bueno, voy a tener que borrar uno. --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 04:51 30 jun 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui! combates Creo que solo deberíamos poner nuestros combates y no el del resto para que alcanze en todo el capitulo. Me refiero a que ponte tu cuando Jose pelea contra Carolina en tu historia solo pones: Tita y Vicky observan desde los vestuarios el combate de Jose la cual finalmente sale victoriosa. O algo por el estilo. --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 05:52 1 jul 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! oportunidad Brandon, creo q deberiai aprovechar q Martin este haciendo la batalla entre Vicky y Emilia para avanzar un poco o terminar El camino del maestro -4-. Era eso, bueno, saludos. --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 23:24 5 jul 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Regresando Hola amigos de PokeStory, solo quería informarles que hoy tomo el avion para volver a Chile. Estoy algo nerioso ya que como es un vuelo de 14 horas me da algo cosa. Bueno y tambien no voy a estar conectado como por una semana o algo asi. Ahora me voy asi que les tengo que decir Chao y escribiré lo mas rapido pocible si ay internet en el departamento de mi tia en santiago. En todo caso en mi casa en osorno voy a poder seguir escribiendo normalmente. Adios. Saludos --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 07:07 24 jul 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Oye Mucho de no hablar jeje siento que el cruze de personajes no e empezado a aserlo lo siento eske ultimamente no me da tiempo de entrar aki asi ke pasaba un poco por aki jeje --Crow 01:35 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Cambio del titulo Olle Brandon, espero q no te moleste q halla cambiado el nombre de mi serie a "Los viajes de Vicho". No es q te lo copie de los viajes de maury, esq se me habia ocurrido antes poner ese nombre pero justo me di cuenta q habias puesto en tu usuario q ibas a hacer una nueva historia con practicamente el mismo nombre. tambien creo q el nombre anterior era muy estupido, espero q no te enojes =). Saludos de tu amigo --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 00:32 25 ago 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Lo siento Perdon por malinterpretar las cosa =S. Es q me puse algo nervioso por lo de hitler (con todas las muertes q ocasionó solo por ser de otra religion) pero ahora tengo todo muy claro =). Gracias, saludos tu amigo --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 21:46 25 ago 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Jajajajaja Jejejejejeje, significa vete al culo de burra! JAJAJAJAJAJA! --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 16:30 7 sep 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Eso creo si, yo creo que habría que esperarlo para que el tambien pueda escribir algo como quería. Por cierto, mis batallas serán las sigientes: 1- Iván el cazabichos (cancha hierba) = gano 2- Rosi (cancha hielo) = gano 3- Karateka lee (cancha roca) = gano 4- Alan (cancha agua) = gano 5- Daniel (octavos de final) = pierdo Bueno, saludos de tu amigo y nos vemos en la liga! --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 01:08 8 sep 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Pues ¬.¬ Considerando que todos perderemos en los octavos de final y quieres ganarle a felipe....te recomiendo que lo hagas en la ultima de las 4 canchas que salen al azar y te recomendaría la cancha de roca (como la batalla de ash y gary). Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Jjjajaja buen plan jajaj pues si creo ke es buena idea pues se me ocurrio ke obiamente Blair va a querer ke Ax le diga ke si quiere ser su novia,pero creo que Ax podria llegar a un lugar donde el se logra enfrentar contra el mismo ya que su deseo es ser mucho mas fuerte. Buen plan si es buena idea aslo jejeje --Crow 21:32 9 sep 2011 (UTC) jeje Gracias Muchas gracias ejjejeje ke bueno ke te aya gustado --Crow 19:51 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Olle, que dibujo de los viajes de vicho me aconsejas q haga denuevo (sin contar el del 2 y 3 porq esos los hice cuando tenia 8 -.-) porq no se si me salieron todos bien. Me das tu opinion porfa? --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 00:32 15 sep 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Muy bien! Yo creo que va exelente y muy chistoso! Gracias por tu opinion del dibujo comenzaré a pintarlo mejor ahora mismo. Saludos --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 00:38 15 sep 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! RE, consejo oye, gracias por el consejo, lo haré :D salu2. Usuario:JAMH0393 ESTA........ ESTA muy bueno jejeje te quedo muy bien jjejejeje,sera genial. --Crow 02:51 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Atraso Ey Brandon, creo que debes terminar rapido los capitulos anteriores que te faltan porq sino como q esta algo desordenado (yo ya no sé que leer porq aveces espero a q escribas los capitulos anteriores). Si quieres, yo te espero. No escribiré hasta que todos estemos parejos para q sea mas justo =). Tambien esperaré a Anglo. Saludos --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 20:54 15 sep 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! P.D: El capitulo quedó exelente! Me maté de la risa con lo de Dragon ball! JAajajajajajajaaja! Re primer capitulo oye, pues para principiar muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra q te alla gustado el primer capitulo amigo, y con respecto a la duracion de este, si tienes razon es algo que estoy teniendo en gran concideracion con el capitulo 2 . SALU2, Usuario Discusión:JAMH0393 ayuda oye como le haces para hacer esos cuadros, te agradesco por ayudarme XD SALUDOS, Usuario Discusión:JAMH0393 re, cuadros si, exactamente amigo. saludos. Usuario Discusión:JAMH0393 Los viajes de Vicho -2- y -3- Brandon, que opinas de mi nuevo dibujo de la parte 2 y 3? 300px 300px Espero que te guste porq almenos yo creo q esta mejor q el antiguo. Saludos --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 18:45 17 sep 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Petición Podría participar en alguna de sus series por favor ya se lo pedi a Zdark pero me dijo q te lo tengo q pedir a ti ¿Puedo?Mi personaje es Fernando saludos Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Función Mira por ser mi primera vez NO PIDO UN GRANNNN PUESTO pero me encantaría obviamente ser protagonista y aparecer mucho, por la primera vez no tengo problemas aunque me gustaria ser protagonista decidelo tú.Lo que si no quiero aparecer una vez y no volver a hacerlo nunca más xD. Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Amigo Oye le avanzare un poco a las historias para poner de mi parte y no dejarte todo el trabajo a ti saludos --Crow 21:04 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Re-funcion Mmm....no lo se haz lo que desees pero te pido que no aparezca una vez y luego nunca más aparezca porfa, haz lo que te parezca correcto, si aparezco dime cuando. Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Ok Y falta bastante para eso? y avisame cuando sea Usuario:Fer jose ignacio re-re-Funcion Mmm.....si esta bien diremos que yo deje a mi equipo en la caja o co el profe de sinnoh y que empiezo a crear un nuevo equipo(Aunque mantendré ami Charizard) asi no encontramos friend etc. me parece bien. Usuario:Fer jose ignacio JOHTO ESPERA no era que iba a viajar contiigo mira ya pusiste que tengo todas las medallas explicame comos será no era que nos encontrariamos en el laboratorio pokemon? no te entiendo T_T Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Amigo pues.. Podemos poner todas los dos ya que las peleas seran uno contra uno cada quien eso es lo que pienso yo pero que piensas tu? --Crow 02:43 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Excelente si me parece bien empezemos a escribir jejeje --Crow 04:25 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Mmm...Mira Mira Brandin es que no se me llevo muy bien con Vicho es que TEniamos ya todo planeado ¿Me puedo hacer otro personaje para que participe en tu historia? o algo por el estilo? ahh por cierto me cree un coordinador Lautaro Cespedes Y Necesito ayuda para formular MI saga si es posible Usuario:Fer jose ignacio Pues la verdad pues creo que es graciosa pero algo extraña si mas o menos exagerada pero pues azlo como tu desees--Crow 19:41 7 oct 2011 (UTC) deecho no le entendi muy bien a lo del pikachu nazi o al sayan 3,no lke entendi--Crow 01:20 8 oct 2011 (UTC) a aya ya le entendi a entoces si dejalo asi,jejejeje --Crow 02:06 8 oct 2011 (UTC) 1 duda y 1 confusión Hola Brandon, cmo tay? Bueno, quería preguntarte si al final haremos una saga de las islas naranja? A mi me da lo mismo, no creo que influya mucho en mi historia pero es algo latoso. Y e estado pensando en algo q me atormenta mucho. Es la evolucion de mi aipom a ambipom. Porq la cosa esq me hubiera gustado q se qede como un pokemon pokemon peqeño, siempre en mi hombro (tu me entiendes) pero la cosa es q lo hise evolucionar porq en ese momento estaba haciendo todo muy rapido y a la ligera porq recien estaba empezando a escribir. Pero tambien esta toda la historia ya hecha con Ambipom, combates e imagenes por lo q no se q hacer, mas encima mi pokemon favorito es Aipom y no Ambipom entonces estoy.....AAAAAAH! Porfavor dame tu consejo. Saludos tu amigo --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 23:39 11 oct 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! P.D: Los sigo esperando por cualqier cosa. Estuvo muy bueno! Creo que fue muy original y divertido, olle que le paso al chat? para poder hablar mas seguido? Vicho (me dio lata poner la firma) Kuek Bou, que lata, alli podíamos hablar mas seguido. Olle, tienes tu equipo de Johto planeado? Yo si, ya e estado planeando muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas. Vicho Pues Oviamente me llevaré a Aipom (como haré en todas las regiones), un Spinarak (debido a que los tipo planta de la segunda generacion no me gustan mucho asi que elegí uno de tipo bicho), un Ampharos, Poliwhirl (reemplazando a Totodile), un Noctowl y (adivinaste) Quilava. Entre medio quería capturar un Togepi (pero no sabía si te molestaría asi q no se) y luego un Snorlax. Vicho Gracias =D Gracias por lo de togepi (es q como tu ibas a tener uno pensé q no te gustaría q yo tenga otro XP) y lo de Snorlax me parece genial porq a el lo capturaré en las islas naranja (osea una temporada antes q hoenn). Y lo de Spinarak es exacto, le tengo fobia a las arañas okey, las encuentro......aaaaaaaasqerosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Pero siempre atrapo a Spinarak en el hearth gold y una forma de capturarlo habría sido de q en el fondo se encariña conmigo y me doi cuenta de que Spinarak no era tan mala despues de todo pero luego de capturarla y siempre que la saco, esta se me viene ensima para abrazarme y yo asustandome grito "ARAÑA FEA!" y la pateo hasta q vuelvo al sentido comun. Jeje, es por eso lo de Spinarak. Vicho Sabes... Sabes que, yo invité a Joako a la wiki XD. E estado tratando q a todos los q less gusta pokemon se metan y hagan su historia y por el momento el Joako es el unico q me a hecho caso XP. Saludos --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 23:49 18 oct 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Si Somos amigos desde tercero, esta en mi curso (7°A) y aveces hablamos sobre la pagina y traté de convencerlo para q se una lo cual funcionó! XP Saludos --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 23:55 18 oct 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! nA No, mucho leseo. Prefiero dejarlo asi nomas. --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 00:09 21 oct 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Que tal un xat? Oye Brandon que tal un xat para pokestory? si no sabes lo que es un xat entra aqui y te muestro http://xat.com/NinjaODarkGrupoSensei. Saludos User:Fer jose ignacio Hola Hola, bueno como lo digo, vine aqui por recomendacion de un usuario, y me parecio super interesante este wiki, y queria saber como comenzar mi historia, tengo que crear una pagina nueva o se comienza de otra forma? T_T gracias de antemano[[Usuario:Aly_sinnoh|''' ♥ Aly ♥ ]] ♦ '''¿Alguna Pregunta ne~? ★ 19:32 24 oct 2011 (UTC) bueno Bueno, en realidad es cierto, tal vez exagere un poco con los pokemon. Es que en realidad esa es una lista de pokemon que siempre quise tener jajaja y queria que mi personaje los tenga, es cierto, tal vez es algo exagerado que tenga tantos de una vez, pero lo arreglare con la historia, que empezaré en un par de semanas, ya que por ahora no tengo tiempo. No puede ser que me haya tomado tanto tiempo en esto D: deberia estar estudiando :'( Gracias de todas formas ´´´´´Juan Carlos´´´´ Hola (Perdona] Disculpa Perdona pero Algunos Usuarios y yo estamos dencoformes con Un Usuario que toma Las Imagenes de Nuestros Pokemons Y La Hace Pasar Por Suyas el Usuario es http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Juanka54 Atte 18:10 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Aclaración Personaje/Historia Hola, lei lo que me pusiste y si, tienes razón sobre que no debería poner todos los pokemon de mi personaje antes que los tenga, pero te equivocas respecto a la historia, ya que ya la estoy creando y ya tiene como 6 o 7 capitulos me parece. Lo que voy a hacer por ahora es elminar los pokemon que aun no aparecen en mi historia. Gracias por aclarar lo de las imagenes. Saludos, Juanka54 jaja si creo si de hecho mi tambien tuve problemillas con ese tipo jajaja,pero bueno gracias por resolver eso jaja,pues creo que deberia ser una batalla muy buena donde el pokémon que uses casi pierda pero gane casi de milagro. --Crow 01:35 27 oct 2011 (UTC) pregunta Brandon entra aca http://xat.com/NinjaODarkGrupoSensei quiero preguntarte algo... [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|Mi Discusión]] 14:59 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Consulta Si, disculpa, pero no entiendo bien lo que me dices de las imagenes, osea, te refieres a las imagenes que pongo en la historia? o te refieres a las imagenes del perfil de mis personajes. Por favor, espero tu respuesta, porque sigue sin quedarme muy claro lo que estoy haciendo mal. Y en todo caso, si te refieres a las imagenes de mis historias, podrias decirme cuantas imagenes deberia colocar por capitulo? Gracias holaaa saves soy nuevo me podrias colocar la plantilla y desirme donde pudo hacer o conseguir la imagen de mi personaje Openings y Endings Che brandon necesito que me expliques algo como es eso de los openings y endings? son cada temporada? por ejemplo un openin y un ending para El camino del maestro -1- otros dos para el camino del maestro -2- o como es? [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 16:49 30 oct 2011 (UTC) ESTA LA RAJA! Qedo la raja amigo! esta super bueno! Puedes ponerle la misma a la pagina de la jose? --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 01:18 31 oct 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Muy bueno j esta genial y el de los hombres??? jajaja saludos --Crow 03:58 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Hey, gracias Oye, gracias en serio por la ayuda con la plantilla de mi personaje, habia tenido problemas con el tamaño de la imagen, por eso no la habia puesto. Gracias Sankiii Rayos ya me estoy cansando Brandon ya me estoy cansando que borres la pagina de la pelicula ¿Porque rayos la borras? estoy un poco harto... [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 23:34 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Previa XD Era la previa ¬¬ ¿No estaba buena? XD [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 23:38 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Consulta Hola, queria preguntarte como hiciste las imagenes de tus personajes, porque queria ver si podia hacer lo mismo con los mios, principalmente con los acompañantes de mi protagonista.Gracias de antemano Juanka54 Plantilla Veo que hiciste una plantilla para los personajes al final ¿La puedo hacer yo? o las haces tu? [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 17:59 11 nov 2011 (UTC) .... oye a cerca de la edicion que hiciste en PTD (1) no havia motivo de hacerla en la parte de Archivo:Bulbasaur NB.pngArchivo:Charmander NB.pngArchivo:Squirtle NB.png Bulbasaur, Charmader, Squirtle. eran los pokémon los que estaban hablando y la que hiciste con el blastoise ¿era nesesaria? PD: si te parece que algo esta mal escrito entonces te equivocas. --Ultimate swamp echo 23:54 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye Sankiii, creo que debes explicarle al usuario Angruby que usa DEMASIADAS imagenes, incluso más de las que yo usaba antes o.o Es usuramente exesivo!!! (usura es como decir abusivamente o algo asi) mensaje hola, te acuerdas del mensaje que me pusiste?: enrealidad no es que las visite por nada, nada mas soy de esos q hasta ya ni aguantan ni un poqito para jugar pkmn y enrealidad hasta me pusiste ganas de apoyar a esta pagina, te aviso cuando lo ponga ya q actualizo mis mensajes visitame aqui http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Andresboy y mandame mensaje aqui http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusión:Andresboy :D Bueno la verdad necesito demasiada ayuda D: vengo de wikidex (solo de paseo) bueno para empezar en mi perfil XD nose como se pone mis datos .... como en wikidex y ¿tengo que crear una pagina nueva para mis historias o en mi perfil? CharmandeR 45 Smile :) 19:19 18 nov 2011 (UTC) duda ya veo tu duda, bien lo q pasa es q la voy a hacer video pero para poner video en wikia se necesita q el video sea de alguna pagina de videos famosa como youtube y tambien are otras padorias mi perfil http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Andresboy mandame mensajes aqui http://es.pokestorys.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusión:Andresboy Disculpa Esque, como veras, soy nuevo por aqui, recien me registre, gracias por decirme. Entra si te atreves¡PROHIBIDO SPAM! ¿Entendido? Muchas gracias Espero que no les moleste que grabe casi a cada rato, es por que mi computadora a veces me cierra todo y todo termina borrado. Gracias. Mi pagina ¿Dudas? ¿? ¿Como hago para poner la plantilla de personaje masculino? Usuario:Pintor SmeargleUsuario Discusión:Pintor Smeargle Hola Gracias por lo datos. Y bueno mi serie creo que sera una Sola temporada, bueno en realidad no se jejeje es que tendria que pensarlo mucho y con detenimiento. Y tranquilo no voy a hacer capítulos muy cortos. Gracias [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Luis '']](Discución) 18:42 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Zacki Oye desbloquea a Zack, si pone exeso de imágenes de nuevo yo se las borro, por favor. [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|''Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 00:41 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Una Cosa mas Solo quiero decirte una cosa, veo que tu discucíon tiene 208 msj (209 con este), yo podria documentarla para que se vea mejor y no tan llena. ¿Te Parece? [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|' Luis ']](Discución) 03:31 22 nov 2011 (UTC) XD este chat es para hablar cuando puedas de lo de Zacki '''http://es.tsuki.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 16:25 22 nov 2011 (UTC)' ok Ok si ya esta creado esta en mi perfil pero creo que deberia cambiarle el nombre bueno ayudame ya esta creado mi articulo ;) CharmandeR 45 Smile :) 19:31 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Just a little question Solo quería preguntarte si se puede crear a Fantina en un artículo, ya que es un personaje muy importante en mi Historia. Gracias por la Respuesta [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Luis '']](Discución) 23:44 23 nov 2011 (UTC) *Quería hacer algo asi como que Fantina es mi mamá pero vive en el gimnasio, y no le gusta que le digan mamá porque la hace sentir vieja. Se puede?? [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Luis '']](Discución) 00:09 24 nov 2011 (UTC) ;) :D Pue si soy de España y tu de donde eres? si que coincidencia que sellamen casi igual solo por los ¡! jejeje :D Sique coincidencia que se llamen igual jajaja solo por las¡! y si soy de españa y tu de donde eres? CharmandeR 45 Smile :) 17:43 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Crees q deba seguir? Olle Brandon, crees q deba seguir escribiendo en mi historia? Porq sinceramente Angruby no se conecta nunca y me estoy aburriendo sin poder hacer nada. Q crees q deberia hacer? Saludos (quizas hablamos por face) tu amigo --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 21:53 24 nov 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! Si, esta buena Creo q esta muy buena tu firma ;) jajaja. Bueno Saludos --Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! 21:56 25 nov 2011 (UTC)Vixo Alvar! Dime algo aqui XD! afirmacion de concurso de aparecer en un episodio lo siento pero te falta la historia ?? Por que quieres saber?? [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Luis '']](Discución) 02:32 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Oye, no crees que seria buena idea poner un chat en esta wiki, asi los usuarios compartiriamos cosas sobre nuestros personajes, te parece? [[Usuario:Luisenbarn08|'' Luis '']](Discución) 20:57 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola y muchas gracias por la bienvenida XD, vi tu personaje y es genial en todo sentido al igual que tu historia, espero en un futuro hacer una historia contigo , ha y otra cosa porque esta wiki no tiene chat seria mas asombrosa si lo tuviera.bueno adios cuidate Archivo:8.jpeg Hachibantai Taicho Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) 20:59 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Mira Yo le pondre categoria a los personajes de MI HISTORIA y a los personajes de la historia MIA Y DE ZACKI, a los otros ya no les pondre categoría perdon. [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|''Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 01:19 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok esta bien, pero mira estaria bien que ubise algo haci para en los movimientos de los pokemons a lado saliera una pestallita como para ver el movimiento. como este codijo Casi Ya esta la mitad lo que falta es que no lo encontrado, de como hacerle que cuando uno ponga el raton sobre el se ve. ( )[[ Usuario:Zacki|'★ Zacki :)]] '''¡Cual es tu destino! ★ 01:27 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Alianza Hola Brandon, quería proponerte hacer una alianza entre esta wiki y la wiki de Yu Gi Oh Fanon, espero tu respuesta [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|''Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 21:16 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Alianza... Las alianzas sirven para multiples cosas utiles para la wiki q es aliada de otra, aqui te dejo los beneficios: #Mayor popularidad dado que los usuarios de Yu Gi Oh fanon wiki se interesaran por Pokestorys y los de Pokestorys por Yu gi oh fanon haciendo un beneficio mutuo #Aparecer en la portada, la cual muchos users ven que no participan y pueden participar aqui viendo la portada de Yu gi oh fanon o viceversa #Es un signo de que la Wiki es "amistosa" con las demás cuantas más aliadas más personas tendrá la wiki. Eso es todo consideralo [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 23:21 8 dic 2011 (UTC) La agregaré a la wiki navegación Agregaré su wiki a la navegación de Yu Gi Oh fanon [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión]] 23:30 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Aun la estoy trabajando SE unieron varios amigos de naruto wiki y algunos de bleach wiki XD aun está en construcción tomala para checar http://es.yugiohfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity , ya los puse [[Usuario:Fer jose ignacio|Fer Jose Ignacio-'']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fer jose ignacio|''Mi Discusión'']] 23:47 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Ayudame pues si necesito algo de ayuda con la extensión de mis páginas y sobretodo con las IMAGENES si me puedes ayudar con eso sería lo máximo xD. ☺☻♥♦♣♠•◘○ 03:51 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Greetings Perdona Creo que debi decirte que me basaria en tu plantilla y debi avisarte y pedirte permiso, ¿me permitirias usarla solo como base de mi plantilla?, lo que pasa es que no soy bueno haciendo plantillas (no se). Espero tu respuesta. [[Usuario:Pintor Smeargle|Si te crees suficientemente bueno entra Prohibido Spam, ¿Entiendes?]] 01:19 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Si comprendo, gracias, lo que pasa es que a veces soy muy adelantado jejeje. Gracias (Creo que con esa firma es suficiente). ajjaa gracias jaja me alegra que te haya gustado de hecho yo tambien cuando lo escribia dije maldito Ray jajaja --Crow 01:23 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Me explico Mira, yo y Zacki queremos (mas adelante), tener una batalla entre su personaje y el mio. ¿Ya me comprendes?. [[Usuario:Pintor Smeargle|Si te crees suficientemente bueno entra Prohibido Spam, ¿Entiendes?]] 01:23 14 dic 2011 (UTC)